Mike's Hard Lemonade
by eternitysky
Summary: A company's blunder makes for an interesting night in the lives of Daisuke and Ken.


Don't own them.

I wrote this a while ago to avoid projects.

_-If you want to fall in love with somebody_

_Somebody that you're not in love with at all-_

_-Aphrodisiac (Bow Wow Wow)_

It had all started out innocently enough.

Takeru had decided to spend the weekend over at Yamato's apartment and had asked to have a few friends over on Saturday night: a few friends meaning the younger generation of Chosens. Yamato had no objections, but since their father was away on a business trip, the boys' mother instructed Yamato to look over Takeru and his friends to make sure they kept out of trouble.

Naturally, Yamato invited Taichi over to keep him company.

But the idea of babysitting fifteen-year-olds was absolutely preposterous, so naturally Taichi and Yamato had disappeared a little after ten that evening. And naturally, Daiskue and Takeru found Yamato's hidden booze stash.

And so, after a couple of bottles, the drinking games began.

"… I've never gone skinny dipping." Iori stated, which was followed by Daiskue, Takeru and Miyako taking a swig of their drink.

"Takeru, when did you ever go skinny dipping?" Hikari asked, glancing over at the blond.

He grinned, "I don't think you'd really wanna know." The brunette quirked an eyebrow with the obvious indication that yes, she did want to know. "Let's just say it involved Daisuke, a bet and a really hot chick."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised Daisuke was somehow involved?" She quipped, which prompted a protest from the auburn haired teen, and then smirked playfully at Takeru, "'hot chick', huh?"

Takeru just stuck out his tongue at her through his own grin.

"It's your turn, Ken." Miyako said, turning to the darker haired boy, whose cheeks were flushed red.

"I've never... seen Star Wars before…" The others all took a gulp of their drinks and Daiskue groaned.

"Come on, Ken! Can't you think of something a little more interesting?"

The boy in question just shrugged. "I've never done many things," he murmured, looking down the neck of his bottle, "but then again, I've done a lot of things that many have never done." His eyebrows knotted as he tried to decipher his own words, which weren't really nonsensical, just confusing in the haze that alcohol brought.

"…Right." Takeru grinned at Ken, all too familiar with his friend's occasional drunken nonsense. "My turn." He stated, knowing exactly what he would say to make the game a little more interesting. "I've never kissed a guy before."

Hikari and Miyako automatically took a sip, but all were a little surprised to see Daiskue take a sip as well.

"What?! When!?" Miyako exclaimed, looking incredulously at the tanned boy.

"What?" was his response, "It was a dare! And I can't back down from a dare!"

"And somehow, I'm still not surprised." Hikari giggled.

"I've never had a near death experience," Miyako said, and then blinked, "with the exception of the Digital World, of course."

"How can you disregard the digital world? We've almost died probably one hundred times in the Digital World." Iori huffed, raising an eyebrow.

Miyako crossed her arms over her chest. "It's my turn, and I can say whatever I want." And with that, Ken, Hikari and Daiskue took a sip.

"When I was younger, with phenomena. But it wasn't as big a deal as everyone made it out to be." Hikari offered, glancing at Daisuke expectantly.

"Mine was right before my first time in the Digital World. I went to a soccer camp that summer and nearly drowned." Shock registered on the others' faces, so he offered a smile and laughed. "At least it taught me how to swim!"

Everyone turned to Ken, who was thumbing the label of his 'Mikes Harder Lemonade'(1).

"Ken, what about you?" Iori asked.

The dark haired boy was quiet for a minute, thoughtful. He didn't look up when he spoke. "I almost died when the dark spore implanted itself in me." Ken traced his finger around the neck of his bottle. "I was sick for three weeks. I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. Wormon and Ryo took care of me- it was only because of their constant attention that I managed to get well enough to go back to the real world." His cheeks were flushed and his speech was softly slurred.

Silence once again filled the room, and Ken took a rather large swig of his bottle, finishing off its contents.

"And then there was after my brother died." He did not elaborate, but instead gave a wide smile, rather uncharacteristic of Ken, who was usually somewhat shy, even when drunk. "But I'm okay now."

The silence did not break with that proclamation and Daisuke, who was sitting beside Ken in the circle, wrapped an arm around him in silent comfort.

"My turn," the auburn haired teen said, and made his statement in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I've never worn girls' underwear before."

The two girls sitting in the room took swings of their drinks and everyone erupted in a light laughter.

"Daisuke, that question's not fair!" Hikari protested, "obviously _we'd_ have to drink."

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm surprised neither of you three drank to that," he said, motioning to the other males in the room, "god knows what you do in your spare time."

Takeru snorted, "Daisuke, I'm surprised _you_ didn't drink to it."

And everyone, including Ken, burst in laughter at Daisuke's expense.

The teen just rolled his eyes, but was secretly glad that he was able to lighten the mood.

After the laughter died down, Hikari spoke. "I've never liked two people at the same time."

Miyako and Daisuke drank to that, and Iori muttered something about being surprised that Daisuke wasn't completely hammered yet.

Miyako offered a smile. "Where would I be if I didn't?"

Daisuke, however, kept his eyes down on the bottle that was carefully placed back on his lap and offered no explanation.

Iori spoke next. "I've never had a crush on Yamato."

A faint "Eww" could be heard from Takeru's direction, and Miyako, Hikari and Daiskue put their lips to their respective bottles.

"Daisuke?!" Takeru raised his blond eyebrows, "what the hell?"

"What?!" Daisuke defended himself for the second time that night, a crooked grin on his face. "Everyone knows he's attractive. And it's idol worship and all that." He shrugged, "Maybe my sister rubbed off on me during her Yamato-crazy days."

"Now _that_ surprised me." Hikari smiled.

"Oh god, I hope you're kidding. That is just way too disturbing" Takeru groaned, pressing his palms to his eyelids and knotting his eyebrows. "And Hikari!?" He opened his eyes again and looked at her with a similar expression.

The brunette in question just smiled sweetly at the blond. "What can I say? Daisuke's right. He _is_ really hot." She shrugged, "I think there's some kind of rule out there stating that every girl must have at least one crush on Yamato Ishida before she's twenty."

"Hikari!" the blond exclaimed, and stared at her with disbelief.

Hikari giggled and patted Takeru's head. "But you're cuter."

Everyone laughed in drunken stupor at the exchange, having gone through at least four bottles of various liquors each at that point. Obviously Yamato's secret stash was rather extensive.

As Ken took a swig of his fifth bottle, Daisuke noticed that he was panting lightly. He gently nudged his best friend in quiet concern and was met with an expression from the darker haired boy that he had never seen before.

"Um….are you okay?" Daisuke breathed to Ken, not wanting the others to overhear and rather alarmed by the unfamiliar expression on the paler teen's face.

In a very un-Ken like matter, he bit his lip and gave the auburn haired boy a half smile that could be considered suggestive.

This little smile and the unfamiliar look in Ken's eyes made Daisuke do a double take; it wasn't at all like Ken. It wasn't even like drunk-Ken: drunk Ken was quiet Ken.

The darker haired teen traced a long finger across his collar bone. "Never been better." He slurred, gave one final glance to Daisuke before looking back to the rest of the group by whom the exchange had gone unnoticed.

Daisuke almost forgot what he had asked.

He shook his head wildly in attempt to clear his mind, and looked back to Ken, whose eyes were half-lidded and still held that unfamiliar expression.

Maybe Ken was feeling sick, Daisuke reasoned.

He leaned towards his best friend. "Hey, Ken," he whispered, "do you maybe want to get some fresh air?"

Ken's dark blue orbs flickered sideways towards him as he nodded his confirmation.

At this, Daisuke stoop up, dragging Ken up by the arm and announced their plans to go outside.

The others nodded and continued their games that had melted to conversation.

The two teens made their way down the hallway and into the elevator. Daisuke pressed the button that would take them to ground level and looked over to Ken, who was standing at the other wall of the small box. With a slightly clearer head, the tanned boy noticed how flushed Ken's cheeks were and how heavily, albeit quietly, Ken was panting, his drink still tightly clutched in his hand.

Daisuke frowned. "Are you sure you're okay, Ken?"

In response, the paler boy squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know…" He looked up at Daisuke with that same unfamiliar expression. "I feel…" He massaged his free hand over his neck in a manner which Daisuke found very interesting. "It feels so…"

Slightly frustrated by Ken's inability to finish his thought, Daisuke took three steps – enough to span the length of the elevator- towards his best friend and put his hands on the other's shoulders.

"'It feels so' what, Ken?"

"So…" and those dark blue orbs locked with Daisuke's brown ones. That expression was still there and burning in its intensity.

Before Daisuke knew what was happening –his mind was still a little slow from the alcohol, after all- he was slammed back against the other side of the elevator, Ken's body firmly pressed against his and Ken's lips attacking his own.

Ken tasted like vodka and lemons and sugar and Daisuke made a noise of protest because he knew how absolutely wrong this was.

Ken ignored him and kissed Daisuke with greater vigor. So he firmly placed his tanned hands on the other's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Ken!" He sputtered.

That look in Ken's eyes hadn't disappeared. "Dai…" he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's neck, with the bottle hanging loosely in his hand, and attempting to press himself closer once again.

At that moment, the elevator bell announced their arrival on the ground floor and Daisuke led his best friend, who was still attempting to clutch at him, out of the elevator and into the field located out of the back doors.

As they reached the outside, Ken took the lead, running and guiding the auburn haired boy by the hand. The cool summer breeze gently played on their skin as Ken ran forward in the seemingly endless expanse of grass and with no apparent destination in mind. Ken's laughter echoed in the otherwise quiet night. The darker haired boy suddenly stopped and spun Daisuke so the tanned boy met Ken's embrace.

Ken kissed up Daisuke's jaw line, towards his mouth but Daisuke was still frozen from shock to really do anything about it. And then Ken reached his mouth again and through (what he could possibly defend as) his shock, Daisuke couldn't help but kiss back. Encouraged by this, the paler boy deepened the kiss, filling it with teeth and tongue and passion.

"I love you." He murmured as he pulled away from the dumbfounded teen, put the bottle of alcohol down on the ground beside them and once again wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Love you, love you, love you." He murmured in between the kisses he planted on Daisuke's lips and jaw and neck.

That had definitely woken Daisuke up, but he found himself unable to move, unable to pull away, unable to do anything but accept the other boy's ministrations.

Ken's eyes were closed as he delivered the kisses and his cheeks were a much deeper shade of red. As they made contact with Daisuke's skin he could feel just how warm they were.

"Love you, oh _god_ I want you." Ken murmured heatedly against his skin and proceeded to push his best friend to the ground and continued kissing his lips and face.

Daisuke's heart hammered against his ribcage as he felt Ken's body on top of his and Ken's erection pressing against his thigh, and it wasn't completely unpleasant. He couldn't find the strength in his arms to push Ken away, only to gently trace little patters across his shoulders and back.

Ken broke away for a second and reached for the bottle he had placed on the ground minutes earlier. He brought the bottle to Daisuke's lips, urging him to drink –which he did- and then brought it to his own lips, eyes never leaving Daisuke's. The tanned boy found it impossible to look away. The expression in Ken's eyes that Daisuke had seen earlier had intensified even further.

Ken put the bottle back down, and curled his fingers underneath Daisuke's white tank top, slowly bringing it upwards and trailing kisses along the way. The pale boy helped his best friend get the top above his arms and over his head, so that Daisuke's upper body was left exposed to the gentle summer breeze and to Ken's eyes. Long, pale fingers traced patterns across tanned chest and tanned torso as the tanned hands helped remove Ken's shirt.

And then Daisuke's own rough fingers traced down Ken's sides and all he could do was watch as the boy straddling him shivered in ecstasy and moaned his name.

And then those pale fingers started to work downwards as the body slid downwards as well. Ken moved down Daisuke's body, trailing kisses across his chest torso and navel until his hands and lips found the waistband of Daisuke's jeans and his slender body was positioned in between Daisuke's legs.

Seeing and feeling his best friend in this position sped up Daisuke's heart even more, until it beat franticly against his ribcage as if begging to be set free. And he could only feel and watch as Ken unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and pulled down the waistband of his boxers to reveal Daisuke's erection.

Ken made no hesitations taking Daisuke into his mouth.

Daisuke quickly brought an arm to his lips to prevent himself from screaming as he arched his back. His mind was a kaleidoscope of colors, emotions and sensations and he tried his best not to pass out that very moment because of it.

He couldn't form coherent thoughts as the feeling of Ken's warm mouth around him overrode his being.

But in the back of his mind were quickly snuffed thoughts of what this meant and how Ken could have possibly become so good at giving blow jobs.

And he knew it was probably rape in some way or another. It could be him who was raping Ken, since he was definitely the more sober of the two and therefore the one responsible for both of their actions. Or maybe it was the other way around, because Ken had practically forced himself on Daisuke. Not that Daisuke was complaining. He actually quite liked the feeling of his best friend deep-throating his cock. But god that was wrong on infinite levels. And yet, at that moment he couldn't think less of it as Ken's mouth sucked and licked and his hands roamed his thighs and his hips and he felt warmth spread through him and he felt his senses burst into a million colored little shards as he shut his eyes and came in Kens mouth in the best orgasm he'd had in his entire life.

Ken slid back up to Daisuke's side and proceeded to place gentle and lazy kisses to his neck and jaw.

Ken's erection still pressed at his thigh and before Daisuke knew what he was doing, he'd reached beneath the paler teen's pants and boxers to grab his length. For the first time, Daisuke placed a kiss along Ken's jaw and sucked on his neck as his hand worked to relieve him.

Ken moaned into Daisuke's hair as he came.

The two teens lay in the grass for a while, exchanging lazy kisses and exploring the curves and angles of each others' bodies.

Eventually they ended up back at Yamato's apartment, drifting off in Yamato's bed- neither quite sure how they got there; Perhaps they had made their trek in the haze and the afterglow, or perhaps their friends had found them and dragged them back to the apartment (and both boys sincerely hoped it was the former).

And that's how Yamato found the two at four in the morning as he and Taichi arrived back at his apartment.

The older brunet looked at the scene, dumbfounded. Yamato's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "If I find even a spot on my sheets I am making them buy me new ones and scrub every inch of floor and furniture that they touched in this apartment." He growled.

Taichi gave a small, nervous chuckle and his foot collided with an empty bottle of beer.

Yamato looked at the bottle.; his eyebrows shot up in fury and his jaw tensed.

"Takeru is going to pay me back for every single bottle him and his little friends drank. With interest."

Taichi gulped.

oooooo

The next morning, Japan watched the Breaking News story about a recall on Mark's Hard Lemonade beverages, as some were found to contain bremelanotide, a type of aphrodisiac. Mike's Hard Lemonade Co. strongly suggested that Mark's Hard, Harder and Pomegranate Lemonade beverages be sent back as those were found to be contaminated. They warned of the dangers of mixing aphrodisiacs with alcohol and informed that the contamination site was found and terminated.

_Fin_.

(1)- Has an 8% alcohol content vs. the regular 5% of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Beer has a 6% alcohol content on average… I doubt kids of fifteen could expertly chug anything with a higher content.

A note on Daisuke: I see him as a person that doesn't mind laughing at himself and doing stupid things, so you cannot take everything he says (or drinks to) seriously. While his friends may understand that, readers may not, so please do not think I'm writing Daisuke as some man-whore.

I would love to hear your comments, so please review!


End file.
